There are other Wolves
by Varsity-Competitive-Cheer
Summary: Penelope Bane is the cousin of Bella Swan, but she isnt a normal human. There are other wolves in the world than just shifters and she is one of them. And she had some battles of her own, that the Cullens are brought in to, especially Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

_Pain pulsed through her like a never ending current, starting in her head and flowing all the way to her toes. Her back arched, her teeth bit together and her eyes clenched closed, as if any of it would help. She was curled into a small ball, her nails digging into the flesh of her palms as fur retracted into her skin and her tail back into her spine. Her muscles ached and her bones scraped against each other, making her hiss in pain. Tear stains streaked her face and dripped down onto the forest floor, as she rolled onto her back, kicking her legs out and arching her back upwards. Her paws became hands and feet, and her muzzle shrank back into her jaw and nose. Her hair lengthened and reddened until it was a dark red and purple color, almost like wine. Her skin paled and her bones finally snapped back into place, her muscles finishing their final movements around her body, and her teeth dulling into two straight rows in her mouth. The girl lay on the forest floor, twigs sticking into the bare skin of her back and leaves stuck in her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, in too much pain to move. Bruises covered her body, mostly around the joints where bones and muscles scraped, pulled, hit and tore the most. Her hair fanned out beneath her, glimmering in the early morning light. She was naked and cold, goose bumps forming on her arms and legs._

_She lay there for a few more hours, unable to move, half asleep and wishing to God that no one would find her. At some point during the day, she forced herself to sit up, hissing and cursing with every movement, before standing and looking around. She sighed contently, knowing exactly where she was and started to turn to her right, heading through the forest and towards the small cabin that she lived in. She had found it abandoned a few months earlier and decided to make it her home until she was either found, or killed. She came a large tree, with a small dug out hole beneath its roots and pulled out her clothes, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a large tank top. The day was getting warmer and managed to walk the rest of the way back to the cabin, opening the door and locking it behind her._

_The inside was an ugly sight, turned over tables, torn couches, broken dishes and windows, broken picture frames and feathers strewn about the room. It was a single room cabin, a messy bed in the back corner near a window, a fire place across from it on the opposite wall, with a single, small couch in front of it, with torn cushions and pillows. A small table sat in the opposite corner from the bed, two of the three chairs were broken and laying on the floor and the table balancing on three legs. There was a small stove, counter and refrigerator in the last corner, were porcelain dishes and cups were broken across the floor and counter. The girl, seeming unfazed by the mess, stepped into the room and walked to the bed, where she pulled the blankets back and curled herself into a ball on the bed. She closed her eyes, throwing her arm over her face to block out the sunlight coming in from the windows, and fell out of reality to a world she wished she lived in._

* * *

_A large black wolf crouched in the forest, its belly to the ground and grey eyes watching a doe that grazed in the meadow. She pawed the ground, shifting her haunches and raising them slightly into a pouncing position, almost like a cat. The deer raised its head, brown eyes wide and muscles tensed, and the wolf took the chance to attack. She leapt, latching her claws into the pelt of the doe, who let out a strangled cry as her teeth pierced the skin of her neck. The wolf quickly, carefully and skillfully took the doe down with excellence. The deer let out one gargling cry before the light left her eyes, as the wolf indulged on the warm meat._

_When the wolf was finished, she licked her reddened lips and turned, heading into the forest and towards the cabin, trotting back with grey eyes watching everything around her. She came to a small stream, lowering her head into the water and washing the blood from her muzzle. She took large gulps before relaxing and laying in the sun. Her black fur glimmered lightly in the summer sun. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she lay there, panting lightly and watching the birds fly from tree to tree. It was peaceful, however, not everything that she wanted._

_The wolf stood up about an hour later after a short nap and headed back into the forest, walking carefully over roots and twigs and keeping to the dark shadows of the trees. With a light hissed breath, the wolf shifted gracefully from a wolf to a girl, with only a few scrapes of bones and pulls of muscles. Her fur reddened into the wine color of her hair and fell in light tumbled down her back. Her grey eyes opened lightly into the almond shape that fit her face, and she came to stand on her hind legs. She didn't skip a beat as she walked through the forest, completely naked and came to a large tree, dressing again and shook her red hair out._

_The shift wasn't nearly as painful when it wasn't the full moon, however, she didn't know why. She often thought it was because the shift was against her control, and she had no choice, causing her immediately to tense her muscles and fight. However, she them remembered how every moon, she blacked out and couldn't remember anything of the night. She sighed and walked towards her cabin, opening the door and walking into the horrible mess of the cabin._

_"I thought you would have been out longer." The girl froze, her body tensing and her red hair bristling slightly, ready to shift and defend herself. The voice came from behind her after she had stepped into the room, making her slowly turn around and face the dark corner, where she could see two dark boots kicking up on the three legged table. The man was shadowed, sitting on the one intact chair in the back corner, arms crossed and smirking at the girl, who had bared her teeth and crouched into a fighting position. Her grey eyes were wondering around the room, wondering where his guards were. "You usually stay out longer."_

_"How did you find me?" She growled, willing her claws to extend from her nail beds. The man only chuckled and shrugged._

_"I have my ways." The girl took a step backwards into the room, ignoring the glass she continually stepped on. "Honestly, Penelope, don't you clean?" She let out a warning growl at the name he called her, making him chuckle._

_"Get out of my house, you sadistic bastard." Taking mock offense, the man dropped his feet from the table, making it wobble threateningly, and stood up, a hand on his chest above his heart, and began to walk around the table and towards her. She took another step back._

_"Penny, dear, that hurts." The man came around into the light form the broken windows and she could easily see the lush black hair that stuck up in small spikes, and his glowing red eyes that held no feeling. A scar ran across his cheek from the last time she had encountered him and she almost smiled with satisfaction about the little imperfection she gave him. She held it back._

_"Good." She growled, her grey eyes flicking with a small shift, her pupils widening slightly. She knew he was pushing her, urging her to change, and the only reason she hadn't already was to fight him. She would do anything to fight him. "Leave, Micah. Im warning you." Micah smirked and walked towards her left, starting to circle her. Penelope followed his every move, making sure that she was facing him at all times. She knew what he would do the minute she showed her back._

_"I take offense. You don't want to see me? How rude." Micah turned and walked towards a window, clasping his hands behind his back and looking out to the forest. Penelope immediately found the largest piece of glass within her reach and grabbed it, placing it on the inside of her arm and pressing it into her skin. "You know, I've been worried about you. You left me without so much as a goodbye; I was worried something had happened to you." She let out a warning growl and took a hesitant step towards him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Penelope." She froze as Micah turned around with a smirk. "Drop it." Penelope paused before dropping the piece of glass with a snarl, making him chuckle. He walked towards her, placed a finger under her chin and pulled it up, making her look into his eyes. "Don't try to kill me; it will only end badly for you." He brushed her hair back and traced his finger down her jaw. She growled and snapped at his finger, making him tsk and shake his head. "You never learn do you?"_

_In a second, his hand was wrapped tightly around her throat and she was thrown through the already broken window, tearing long gashes down her arms and legs. Penelope groaned and rolled over, coughing, and her hair bristling, her body shaking in anger. Micah walked out of the house, chuckling. She snapped._

_She let the shift take over, her inner wolf bursting out as she leapt towards him, her jaws open and ready to tear his head from his body. Micah's hand whipped out, sending her flying into a tree across the small clearing. She yelped, falling from the dent in the tree to land at its roots, whimpering. She heard and definitely felt the crunch of ribs after the impact. She tried to push herself up, whimpering. Micah walked towards her and kneeled down to her height._

_"You cant win, sweetheart. You never will." He placed a gentle kiss on her head and she snapped at his face. Micah laughed as he pulled back before placing a hard kick into her side, making her howl and fall to the ground again. "I'll see you soon, dear." In a blur, the dark haired man was gone, leaving Penelope to bleed in the forest alone._

* * *

_She managed to pull herself into the cabin, wheezing and breathing heavily. She fell towards the counter of the kitchen and hissed as a piece of plate cut into her hand. At the moment, it didn't hurt nearly as much as her chest right now. She stumbled towards the bed, collapsing onto the mattress and letting out a hiss. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she pulled her legs up to her chest, curling into the fetal position._

_"Heal, damnit." She growled, biting her lips. She could feel her muscles moving, pulling her bones back into place and setting them to fuse back together. It hurt like a bitch. Her breathing became even more ragged and she sucked in big gulps of air to get oxygen into her blood stream. She coughed, sending small drops of blood across the white mattress. "Shit." She rolled onto her back, digging her nails into the fabric beneath her. It seemed to take days, when it was only a few hours, for her to heal to the point of being able to move again. Penelope pushed herself into a sitting position, her back and abs tight. She looked around the room and out the windows, knowing that he was out there, watching her, taunting her. "Ill find you," she whispered, making a personal promise to herself, "and I will kill you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Charlie?" She asked as she answered the phone, sitting in a small motel, sitting up straight, worried something had happened to either her uncle or her cousin. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice raising an octave. She heard a sigh on the other end._

_"Penny, I need your help. Its Bella, I think shes doing something wrong." Penelope Bane bit her lip and her red hair bristled slightly. "Shes dating this guy that isnt good to her. His name is Edward and a few months ago, he just left without so much as a goodbye. She was heart broken, she even jumped off a cliff during a storm. But now he and his family are back, but Im afraid she is just going to be hurt again. She got better when she was around Jacob Black, but they are fighting now that she and Edward are back together. Please, I need you to come talk to her. She isnt listening." Penelope instantly relaxed and leaned back against the hard pillows propped up against the wooden headboard. She was staring at the wall across from her, her free hand playing with her wine-red hair. The room was small, painted a light beige and had stains across the bed and floor that she didnt even want to know about. It smelt like eggs and stale smoke, but it was cheap. She needed cheap._

_"Charlie, shes a teenage girl. This is her first boyfriend, Im sure that she is just being hormonal and thinks she loves him. She'll come around. I promise." Charlie let out an aggravated sigh._

_"Please, Penny, shes starting to scare me. She listens to you, and I know she misses you." She bit her lip. She didnt want to bring them into her own little version of Hell. But he sounded desperate, and she hated desperate. She let out a sigh and brushed her hair from her face._

_"Fine, but I cant stay long." Charlie sounded relieved and thanked her profusly. She quickly said her goodbye's and hung up the phone, chucking it across the bed and slammed her head back against the wall. "Damnit."_

* * *

She stood on the front steps of the small, off white house, her fingers an inch from the wooden door, ready to knock. She was debating whether or not she should turn on her heel and bolt out of there before she was found again. She didnt want either Charlie or Bella to get hurt- her boyfriend however, yeah, she wouldnt mind him getting hurt. With a deep breath, she wrapped her knuckles on the door and waited, her ears perking slightly as she heard someone get up and head towards the door. The footsteps were heavy and slower than a womans and expected to see her uncle at the door. Charlie opened the door and gave his neice a small smile, which she returned. She silently stepped into the house and glanced around, seeing nothing had changed and turned back to her uncle. Charlie was still about six inches taller than her, with speckled grey and brown hair and a brown moustach that she believed he desperatly needed to shave. He had his uniform still on, but his belt was hanging off the hook behind him.

"Thank you for coming, Penny." Penelope merely smiled and nodded, and shifted her small bag on her shoulder. "You're going to have to stay with Bella in her room. I havent told her you were coming, so there is a mattress under her bed that you can pull out. It already has sheets and everything on it, okay? Um, she is up in her room now if you want to go get reaquainted." Charlie was always slightly awkard, especially with teenage girls. Penelope nodded and turned, heading off towards the stairs. Charlie headed back into the livingroom and collapsed into the recliner. She turned away again and headed up the stiars. As she got closer and closer to Bella's room, she noticed a faint smell that kept growing stronger. It was familiar and for a second she couldnt place it. It was cold, sweet, and reminded her of something important. Her ears twitched as she noticed she heard a male voice coming from her room and she paused. Apparently the boyfriend was over and Charlie didnt know. Ah, windows, they made for great escape routes.

She came to the door and didnt bother knocking and quickly heard the voice cut off as her hand touched the handle and she twisted it, and stepped in. Bella was staring at her in shock and happiness and Penelope smirked as she leaned against the door jamb. "Out the window, huh? Thats what I did a lot when I was home and mom would come and check on me." She smirked, nodding her head towards the window, "Tell him next time to take the extra half second to close the window. It's winter, damnit, and Charlie isnt that ignorant." Bella blinked and her voice came back to her.

"Penn, what are you doing here?" She ignored her question and took another sniff. Her eyes widened dramatically as she looked around the room, before she quickly calmed down.

"Damn, it smell in here. Nevermind, keep the window open." She stepped into the room, her body tense. _She's dating a bloody vampire. Is she insane?_ She looked around the room, at pictures and other knickknacks.

"Dont get me wrong, I am so glad to see you...but why didnt Charlie tell me that you were coming? Oh, and maybe it's the laundry. Sorry, I need to do some." She came up quickly. Penelope took two fingers and picked up a shirt that smelt quite a bit of vamp. She made a face.

"Oh trust me, it isnt that." She turned her gaze towards her cousin and smirked. "Charlie wanted my help. He's worried about you." Bella made a face and crossed her arms.

"Why? Im better now." She quirked an eyebrow at the brown haired girl on the bed, her smirk still in place.

"Just because Mr. My-Name-Is-From-The-19th-Century is back, doesnt mean you are better, love." Bella looked at her, confused, and Penelope sighed, leaping onto the bed and crossing her legs under her. Bella shifted to look at her. Bella was just as pale and slightly awkward as usual, despite the fact that she was a very pretty girl. She had Italian features, dark brown hair, brown, almond shaped eyes and a slim figure. She looked nothing like her cousin. She didnt act like her either. "Alright, start the story. I only got a half-ass explanation that somehow brought my ass up here. Who the fuck is Edward. Start from the beginning." Bella paused, took a breath and started the lengthy story of the redhaired mystery man. She told her cousin about how they met in school, how he ran away from her, how they started to talk again, started to date, about his family, how he up and left. Penelope had to cut in and remind her to tell her about Jake and everything that happened when the dick was gone. She told him about he came back, begged for her forgiveness, and how they are happily together again. She completely left out the part about him and his family being vampires. Penelope sat there, listening to the whole thing with a look she was giving the love-struck girl that read "Wow, and I thought brunettes were supposed to be smart".

"See, everything is fine. You guys dont have to worry." Penelope practically face-palmed and dropped her head with a sigh.

"No, Bells, this is exactly why we _should_ worry...a lot." Bella made a face at her again and Penelope gave her a look to shut her up. "I get it, you love the guy. Brilliant. But he is probably the biggest prick I have ever met. He just up and leaves you, with no explanation, comes back after he leaves you're broken heart in peices on the floor, and just says "Oh, everything is okay now. Lets get back together" and you just accept it? Love, I know that you want to be with him, but I would kick his happy ass to the curb and find a new man. You deserve so much better, and he is just damn lucky I didnt hunt his ass down and beat it before I came over here." Bella sighed and fell back onto the bed with a groan.

"Penn, you just dont understand. Can you just leave it, please?" Penelope groaned and decided to drop the subject for the time being. She laid down her back and groaned again as the strong scent of death hit her hard. Bloody vampire was all over the fucking place.

"Fine. But just know, Im not staying long. And I just want to know that you know what you are doing." Bella merely nodded and remained silent. The two sat there for a few moments before Penelope stood up again, grabbed her bag and pulled the mattress out from under her cousins bed.

"How long are you staying?" Bella asked a few minutes later, as Penelope sat there, throwing her few clothes into the bottom drawers of the dresser. She glanced up at Bella and sighed.

"Im not sure. A couple weeks maybe?" Bella nodded and went silent agian. _Damn, this is going to be difficult._

* * *

Penelope stayed up most of the night, knowing that the Vampire would be back to talk to Bella. She was out cold on her bed, the window now closed and locked. No doubt, his family already knew about her, and she was in for Hell if they ever got the chance to get close to her. How Bella could still be alive and seeing one of them, she wasnt sure. By six in the morning, Penelope was knocked out on the mattress on the floor, sprawled in odd angles and drooling on to her pillow. Her red hair covered half her face and her shirt was riding up to the bottom of her bust, showing off her flat abs. Edward sat crouched in the trees, staring at the girl, wondering who she was, why she was there and how she was what she was. She smelt different than the wolves he knew, and he wasnt the only one curious about her. Carlisle already knew about her, as well as the rest of his family, and they were all extremely curious about her. Bella had gone downstairs, and he debated whether or not to go talk to the girl that seemed so close to the love of his life.

Penelope slowly woke up and pulled herself up, running her hand through her tangled messy red hair and shook it out. Her hair was thick and tangled at the slightest movement. She had stopped attempting to tame it a long time ago. She glanced around, noting that her cousin wasnt in the room and made a face as she remembered the awful smell of vampires coating the room. The smell wasnt nearly as bad as she was used to, it was different, it didnt smell so much like copper. She rolled her eyes and stood up, glancing out the window, catching a flash of red, and turned away again. She knew exactly who it was, and she was going to deal with that asshole later. She grabbed her small bag and pulled out an extra shirt, pulling off her old one and tossing it towards the hamper. She didnt have a lot of clothes, but she washed them when she could. The less she dragged around, the quicker she could move. She kept her sweat pants on- the werent too dirty- and pulled a baggy black t-shirt on, that she had cut and tied in the front, making it come slightly above her naval. She tousled her hair again and headed down the stairs. She had heard Bella start breakfast a few minutes earlier and her mouth started to salivate.

Bella stood at the counter, bacon frying in a skillet. Charlie sat in a chair with the newspaper in hand. He glanced up at her before he turned back to his paper. Penelope merely nodded towards him and grabbed a peice of bacon before sitting down at the table and kicking her feet up on to the free seat. The room was awkward and silent and Bella was tense. Penny sat still for a few minutes until Bella placed a plate of bacon on the table. She let both her cousin and her uncle take their share, before she grabbed the rest and started to munch. Bella gave her an odd look, but Charlie ignored it and she continued with her breakfast.

"Like meat much?" Bella asked her. Penny glanced up at her, shrugged and continued on.

A few minutes passed before Charlie looked up at Bella. "Bells, are you going down to the Rez today?" Bella looked up.

"Um, yeah, I think so." He nodded.

"Why dont you take Penny. Im sure the boys would like to see her again." The girls glanced at each other. Penelope sighed and nodded, getting up and placing the plate in the sink.

"Why not?" Bella merely nodded. Charlie stood up and left the table, saying his farewells and headed off to work. Penelope leaned against the counter and looked at her cousin, arms crossed and tilted her head slightly. "Are you upset that Im here?" Bella looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean? Penny, Im happy that you are here." Penny quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really? Thats not what you are giving off." Bella looked down at her plate and moved food around. "Bells, Ive been through some crazy ass stuff. Charlie and I are just looking out for your well-being." Bella nodded and looked up.

"I just dont like that people are trying to control my life." She stood up and dumped her plate in the sink and left the room. Penelope sighed and rubbed her hand over her face, before she followed her cousin. Bella slipped on a pair of ratty sneakers, while Penelope slipped on a pair of very old TOMs. She followed Bella out towards the beat up red truck and got in the passanger side. The car was silent except for a little background noise from the radio, which seemed extremely new compared to the rest of the car. Bella drove south towards the Rez and Penelope watched the trees fly by. Her wolf was itching to get out and run again. She needed to run at least once a day or she would be antzy as hell. She shifted in her seat and glanced at her cousin. Bella had her eyes on the road, her face twisted in to a tense position and she had her thinking face on. She sighed.

"We arent trying to control your life, you know." She whispered, making Bella glance over at her. "I dont want you getting fucked over like I did."

The car stopped and Penelope jumped out of the car and glanced around. A small smile crept on to her face. She had spent many summers with Bella down on the Rez with Jacob Black and his father. Many fun nights on the beach at the bonfires, where she didnt listen to the legends and got hit on by most of the other guy. A tall, tan man with a tattoo on his upper arm, wearing no shirt but cut off jeans, strutted from the house. He smiled at Bella and paused when he saw Penelope. The wind blew towards her and her eyes widened as she got a large wiff of his scent. _Shifter. _

Penelope was behind the cab, and Bella couldnt see her. She crouched, pulled her lips back over her teeth and let out a low growl that Jake most definetly heard. Jake's eyes slowly widened and he too crouched and growled. His eyes flashed for a second and he began to shake, while Penelope felt a small pin prick of pain bubble in her stomach. His scent was woodsy, musky and male. Definetly male. She noticed the entire property smelt like him and his pack, and she was trespassing. Big time. _Aw damn. Aw damn, damn, damn. _Penelope immediatly straightened up and calmed herself as Bella turned the corner around the car and she leaned back against the side of the bed. Jake straightened up too and pulled her into a hug, looking over her head and glaring at the redhead.

"We will talk later." Penelope mouthed silently, glancing towards her cousin and back again. Jake merely nodded before he let the girl go, and led them into the garage.

* * *

Penelope sat near the door to the garage, sitting on the hood of an old truck that wasnt running. Jake and Bella were working on their bikes, or rather, Jake was working on them and Bella handed him the tools, and kept him company. Penny watched them, judging him, trying to see if he would be any better for Bella than the vampire. Jake seemed to be really in to her, and looked at her with such love, it was kind of disgusting. She made a face when Jake made a certain comment about her being beautiful, and silently gagged, glancing out the doorway and towards the woods. She immediatly relaxed. Her wolf leapt forward and her body jerked towards the door. She glanced back, hoping that neither of the other two had seen her. They were too engrossed in each other to notice she was even still there.

Penny slipped off the hood of the car and slipped out the doorway, and silently made her way to the edge of the forest. She glanced back. Bella and Jake were still unaware. She sighed and headed into the darkness, immediatly feeling at home. Feeling like it probably wasnt a good idea to shift then and there and go on a run, she slipped off her shoes and let out an audible sigh of contentness as her toes dug into the moist dirt. Ever since she was changed, she had been a lot closer to the forest, feeling like it was her true home. There were times she spent months just in the forests of America and Canada, sleeping under bushes and in small caves, just to let her wolf have the fix she needed. She walked silently through the forest, heading deep into the darkness, not really sure where she was going. Her fingers brushed the shrubs, the bark of the trees, the tops of rocks. She felt so much more relaxed, as if nothing in the world could bring her down. She froze when she came to a very small opening and her red hair started to bristle.

"Well, you've certainly changed." She said, her voice bouncing off the trees. A husky chuckle was heard a few feet behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the tall man.

"Looks like Im not the only one." Jake said, standing there, arms crossed and his head tilted towards her. She turned completely. "You werent like this before, where you?" Penny crossed her arms.

"There are other types of wolves in the world than just shifters, Jake. I just happen to be one of them now." Jake took a step towards her and a growl rippled in her chest.

"Bella doesnt know, does she?" She silently shook her head.

"But she knows about you?" He nodded, "And she knows about the vampires?" Again, a nod. "Thats why she's still alive then..." She rolled her eyes and looked up towards the sky. It was clouded over, as usual, a light grey with a few drops of rain falling down every now and then. Jake chuckled.

"Unfortunetly, the bloodsuckers like her. She's part of their family now. They protect her." She glanced at him but didnt say anything. "She's marrying him, you know. He's going to change her." Penny snapped back towards the wolf boy, her eyes wide.

"You're fucking joking, right?" Jake looked sad and shook his head. She groaned, rubbing a hand over her face and let it drop again. "Damn."

"That's what I said."

* * *

**Hola, amigos. So...yeah, this is basically the first chapter. Im working on it, I know. If you have any questions, comments, concerns go ahead and press that little button below and comment on this, rate it, you know...the whole shebang. Um yeah, that'd be awesome and Id love you all forever. And I really dont know what else to say...so Ill try to get chapter 2 up quickly. Viola. Buh-bye.**


End file.
